Brothers in all but blood
by Beael
Summary: Ron's feelings and thought during the last battle. Translated from the Swedish one-shot "Bröder i allt utom blodet".


A translation of the Swedish one-shot "Bröder i allt utom blodet". Please leave a review and tell me how I did.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own a single thing of the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Brothers in all but blood<strong>

There was pain and Ron Weasley wasn't completely unaware of how it felt. He'd been through many different pains during his years at Hogwarts, but none nearly as horrible and breathtaking as the one he felt now. He wasn't injured and yet he was hurt, he could feel the physical pain, a pain that was worse than anything he'd ever felt. There was nothing he could do about it.

Since he was little Ron had been a person that wasn't seen or heard very much. He had six siblings and was the second youngest. When he was nine he had given up and realized that he would never be special enough to be seen.

His oldest brother managed to be smart and funny, cool in a way that he would never be able to be. Yet he looked up to Bill.

The second oldest was brave, a quidditch-star and terrific with animals of all kinds. Every time Charlie was home their mother would look at him worryingly, but Ron could see that she was proud. He was, too.

The middle brother, Percy, was seen because he was so ambitious. No matter how much the other made fun of him they respected him and liked him, for his dreams and striving to get to them. So did Ron.

Then there was the twin and they were the siblings that were seen the most. They talked the most, laughed the most, teased the most, broke the most rules and yet they were loved and admired. Ron admired them as much as anybody.

His one sister and only younger sibling was better with spells than any of the others (though it would kill Percy to admit that). She had a look that made boys turn around (though _none_ of her brothers would admit this). Ron loved Ginny and would protect her from anything.

When he started Hogwarts he had a lot to live up to and had accepted the thought that he'd never make it, never be truly seen. Then he met someone who saw him as Ron, not just the little boy that was always around. This new boy was Ron's first friend and he looked up to him as he looked up to Bill, was as proud of him as he was of Charlie, respected him as he respected Percy, admired him as he admired the twins and loved him as he loved Ginny.

It soon was clear that the boy with a scar on his forehead would cause more worry than any of the other siblings. When they were only eleven he had risked his life to protect the philosopher's stone and for three days Ron had been terrified, until the boy opened his eyes, sore but otherwise just fine.

During their second year the boy had been close to death while protecting Ron's little sister that he had barely met. Ron had been equally worried for the two of them but when they came back he only had eyes for the blood on his friend's robes.

At thirteen Ron had seen the skinny boy fall, fall through the air and he had seen the friend's limp body being taken away whilst silence fell over the quidditch pitch.

When they were almost done with their OWLs they had fought and it had been terrible but he had at least been able to do something about it. He had fought side to side with his friend until he fell into blissful unknowing.

The last year Ron had searched for Voldemort's horcruxes along with his closest friend and Hermione and even though he had failed them momentarily he had come back and done his best to make up for the time when he hadn't been there for them.

During the last few hours he had on his friend's side once again and he had lost his brother and though the pain was breathtaking he had made it. He had a goal and together with his two best friend, the girl that owned his heart and the boy that saw his soul, he would make it.

When Voldemort spoke to them Ron lost all feelings but the pain.

Death must feel like this, because pain couldn't be any worse than what he felt now. His red hair was messy, his blue eyes filled with tears and pain, the horrible pain.

Ron Weasley stood on the top of the stair that went into Hogwarts, next to the girl that he could finally call his girlfriend, but the love for the girl with the bushy hair was hidden deep in his heart, behind the worry and terrible fear on behalf of the boy with the jet-black messy hair and the shining green eyes that now had lost their life forever.

By Merlin, it couldn't be true, because if it was… but he already knew it was. He had known from the moment he and Hermione saw Neville and heard him spoke the words that they wouldn't be able to forget, not in a million years.

"He said I should kill the snake", and then, when he saw their feared expression; "He hasn't..?"

He had. Hermione cried when she realized, Ginny yelled and swore, but Ron himself had only gotten empty. His best friend, the first person to see him for whom he really was, was dead. He had left like so many times before, left them for some silly, heroic reason.

A voice, empty of emotions except for hatred and triumph, cold like the night itself, was upon them from every direction possible and met by gasps of fear. He calmly explained that the boy with the green eyes had fled and met his destiny as he tried to leave those whom were willing to die for him.

"He defeated you!" Ron cried out his anger and pain, the fear.

That was the only way he would make it afterwards, by believing that the friend in some way had had a reason, a way to make. If he didn't he'd lose his mind.

Neville, stupid, dumb, _brave _Neville attacked Voldemort. His yell woke Ron up of his trance. He had to fight, even if it felt pointless. That was the reason for the death of the black messy hair, that they would be able to live and fight. So that it could end; this terrible war.

Once Neville had killed the snake the battle continued, worse and bigger than before and somewhere in the middle of this big mess he could hear Hagrid yell that the boy had disappeared. Hadn't it been for the fear and worry for Hermione and his family, those of his family that were still left, Ron would have shrieked too, searched for the body of his brother in all but blood.

When Bellatrix died and Voldemort turned against his mother Ron was terrified. Then he hear the voice that yelled.

"PROTEGO!"

Harry was alive and that was all that mattered.


End file.
